Captured
by WildSide01
Summary: Draco captures Hermione during the war. How will this turn out? Blaise captures Ginny during the war. How will this turn out? Violence, romance, angst, and so much more. Chapter 4 is up! Updates daily! (usually ;D) Rating: T to M-. Might become fully M soon.
1. Capture

_Hey guys, this is my first attempt t writing a fanfic. I'm kinda unsure if I should continue, with this, so let me know if you like it or not. A couple things to remember is that this is in the middle of the War with Voldemort. Thanks so much for reading! _

"Run!" I screamed to Ron and Harry. My feet pound on the hard forest ground, and I regret not tying my hair back. The wind is blowing in the opposite direction, slowing me down. Tree roots seem to appear out of nowhere, tripping me. I try to think of a spell I could use, anything to make me go faster or build a defense against me, but without my wand, my options were limited.

My wand had fallen out when they ambushed us. The Death Eaters. There had to be about 6 hooded figures, looming out at us. I was with just Ron and Harry, and we were unprepared.

I felt an ice cold hand grab my wrist, and I scream.

Wrenching my wrist away, I continued running. A low laugh escaped the death eater that had tried to grab me. It sounded a little familiar.

Where was Ron and Harry? I prayed they hadn't been caught and killed; but there was no way of knowing. A particular wand less spell came to mind, and though it won't stop the Death Eater, it will buy me more time.

More time to do what? Find Ron and Harry? Look for my wand? Find a good hiding spot?

Then I run into a wall. Or I thought it was a wall. It started moving, and a ice pale hand snaked out from black robes and grabbed her neck, clutching it hard.

"Stupify."

I silently curse my bad luck. Of course I get a Death Eater who is smart enough to know that I have valuable information.

"Let's go, Granger." Then the Death Eater presses hand to my forehead, and everything goes black.

"Wake up, Mudblood." A cold hand slaps across my face. My eyes open groggily, and the first thing I notice are cold, steel gray eyes. The next I notice is pale skin and hair, and then I remember last night.

"I said wake up!" He slaps me again, and this time I try to raise my fists to punch him, but they can't move. I look over to see my bindings. I am floating a foot or two in the air, with my hands and feet stuck in starfish position. Around my neck is a scratchy rope, one that is attached to a metal bar above me. It is loose around my neck right now, but I don't think it will stay like that for long.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" I glare at my captor.

"Ah, she's awake." He gives me a big smirk and pats my cheek.

I cringe away, and spit at him.

"You disgusting pig. I can't believe that even you would do this!"

Draco growls, his eyes filling with hate. He wipes my spit of his cheek, and flicks his hand upwards. The rope on my neck tightens, and my breath is cut off.

"Not so brave now, are we Granger?" Malfoy leers at me, and I try to do something, anything, but the only thing in my mind is the loss of air and the ever tightening rope.

"Nothing to say?" Draco just gives me another arrogant smile.

He flicks his hand again, and the tightening of the rope stops. It isn't stopping my breathing, only making it painful. Every time my throat moves, the scratchy rope rubs against my tender skin, enflaming it with redness.

"I suppose you'll be happy to know that we didn't catch the rest of the golden trio." I let a huge sigh of relief, then wince in pain.

"But, we do have someone else I think you'll be happy to see."

Hermione's gut sinks. Was it her parents? Luna?

"Blaise, bring her in."

Oh god, Blaise was a Death Eater too? The Italian walked in, a confident smirk on his face that could rival Malfoy's.

"So, you've got the mudblood?" He purred at Draco. "How fitting."

"Come here." Blaise's voice grows hard, and he is speaking to someone right outside the door to the room they are in. Nothing happens.

"I said, come here!" Blaise yells. No one comes in.

"You bitch." Blaise storms over to the door and drags a girl in. Her hands are bound behind her back; there is a gag in her mouth. I recognize her immediately. No,no. This can't be happening. She was supposed to be safe; she was supposed to be far away.

"Ginny?!" I gasp.

_How was it? Horrible? Ok? Great? _

_Please review! _


	2. Torture

_2nd Chapter already, yay! Anyway, this is a little gory chapter, hence the title, 'Torture.' Don't read if you don't want. _

Blaise throws one of my best friends on the ground, and kicks her roughly. Ginny doesn't even make any noise or move to get away. I suppose she can't make any noise though. She looks….. dead. Her once shining dark orange hair is matted and dirty, and her clothes (what there is of them) have patches of dried dirt and blood on them. Her eyes are the only things that haven't changed; they are still her eyes, burning with anger and fire and strength. Only she keeps those feelings hidden from her captors.

"How long have you had her?" I glare at Draco. "What did you do to her?"

"I think I'll let Blaise answer those questions, if he wants to."

Blaise laughs.

"You see, filthy mudblood, I have had dear Ginevra Weasly for about 2 months now. And what did I do to her? Why, the exact same thing Draco is going to do to you." Blaise yanks Ginny's slumped head of the ground by her hair. Then he takes out a knife. It gleams in the light; pale and wicked.

And then very gently, Blaise pulls the tip of the knife down the side of Ginny's neck. At this Ginny whimpers. Blaise chuckles, and presses down a little harder. Ginny squirms. Blaise continues dragging the blade down a straight line on her neck, and when he reaches the end, he pauses for a moment and looks into Ginny's eyes. This time, all her anger and fear and pain are showing; Blaise sees the feelings and just does a mock disappointed nod.

"I thought we had killed all those feelings, Ginevra. I guess I will have to continue." And with that, Blaise continues dragging the knife down her body; past her collerbone, going down to her stomach, all the way to her waist. Blaise had steadily increased the pressure, and blood was dripping down Ginny's side, and she was frantically squirming and gasping, trying to make any words.

"Stop!" I cried. I couldn't bear to watch them do this to Ginny. Sweet, innocent, Ginny. Ginny who wasn't even 17 yet. Did her family even know she was missing? Did Harry?

"Please stop, Draco, make him stop." I turn pleadingly to Draco, who looks up at me, a flicker of… something in his eyes. Blaise has stopped too, although his knife lies right on the top Ginny's thigh, drawing drops of blood. Ginny no longer squirms, and lays there, looking at me.

"Oh, does the Mudblood not have the stomach for a little blood?" Draco leers at me. "You should really learn to love your blood, even if it is filthy. You'll need all you've got, because once I'm done with you, there might not be any left."And with that, Malfoy pulls a knife from his pocket, its blade just as wicked as Blaise's has been.

"Since you seem so eager to have you poor little friend excused from her torture, you'll take it instead. And everytime you make a sound or move, I'll have Blaise make another little cut down her neck. We don't really need her, do we? Good leverage, that's all she is. We could always go find your disgusting muggle parents."

"Don't you dare!" I started spitting all the curses I knew at him, and Draco just looked mildly amused.

"Blaise, add a cut to Ginny's neck."

"Gladly." The knife flashed up, and another line of red appeared on Ginny's flesh. Her cries returned. Oh god, that was my fault. I just need to be quiet, and he'll stop hurting Ginny, for now at least. Its not like I could move anyway.

Draco nodded at Blaise, who took out his wand, and put Ginny in the same position I was in, only there was no rope on her neck. Blaise removed the gag from her mouth, and Ginny instantly began screaming. No real words, just screams of torture, long nights of being cold and hungry, pain, fear, humiliation, and so much more.

"Shut her up!" Draco growled at Blaise. Blaise slapped Ginny across the face, hard. But she kept screaming.

"If you don't shut up this instant, I will have Draco cut Hermione's leg off." Blaise let his threat hang in the air. Ginny closed her mouth, hung her head, and closed her eyes. Again, Blaise slapped her.

"You will watch the mudblood the entire time. If you take your eyes off here, you'll have one less eye."

Ginny's head snapped up, and her eyes blazed. There was no more fear or pain, just anger. I was scared. Ginny's emotions were everywhere, she seemed half mad, and she was one of strongest people I knew. If she was like this after two months, I'd last one.

Draco turned his eyes to me. He flicked his hands, and all my bindings disappeared, and I thudded to the floor. The ground was hard stone, and it was freezing. A pain shot through my side; Draco had kicked me.

"Stand up, mudblood." I thought of saying no, laying there and making him do it, but then I felt Ginny's gaze on me. I had to be strong, for her. I picked my body up and stood, meeting Draco's eyes squarely.

"You will stand here, and if you move or make a sound, Blaise will cut Ginny."

Then he waved his wand, and two slits appeared on my top, one on each side. I had on a tight maroon t-shirt. Then Draco picked up the knife and pressed it on the left side of my face. He dragged it down and I jerked away; I couldn't help it. The pain was like nothing I had ever felt; it was searing and burning, and my first instinct was to stop the pain. Draco sighed, and Blaise dragged his knife down Ginny's throat.

Then Draco repressed the knife to my face and pulled it down, and I stood there, and watched Ginny. We were there for each other, and we could make it through this. Then Draco reached where my neck touched my head, and pressed down. Hard. I almost screamed. But I didn't. He held it there for what seemed like forever, but it couldn't have been more then 4 seconds.

"Wow, Granger. I would have expected you to scream by now. I guess I will have to make some adjustments." He pulled out his wand and muttered something; I couldn't hear it over the rushing in my ears.

Then the real pain began. Every nerve in my body was intensified, and every touch was torture. And then Draco dragged the knife slowly down my neck, and I lost it. I thrust my leg out at Draco, hitting his shins and making him drop the knife and his wand. I picked it up and held it at Draco, who was frozen, in shock, on the ground.

"Let Ginny go." My voice was shaky, laced with pain and desperation, but it was strong. "Let her go or I swear I will kill him right now."

Blaise glared at me, "Kill him and I'll kill Weaselette."

Just then I felt the tip of a wand on my skull.

"Drop my son's wand this second."

With that, the fear inside of me exploded. I swung around, the wand in my hand pointing at the man behind me and I yelled "Avada Kedev-," but stopped when there was a blinding pain in my right thigh and everything went black.

_That was a sucky chapter. I really wanted to make Ginny seem like angry but broken, but it didn't work out that well. Oops. Anyway, that was my first time writing anything that violent, let me know what you think!_


	3. Suprise

_3rd chapter! Yay! Sorry they have been so short, I'm working on building the plot and stufff, so they'll start getting longer soon. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! _

I woke up with a searing pain in my thigh. It was dark around me, but not pitch black. I could make out some surroundings, and I knew I was on a bed of some sort. It wasn't a very soft bed, but still a bed. The air was cold, and the only thing I had for blankets was one moldy thin one. My hands were bound lightly behind my back with a strip of cloth, and I knew that they were watching me. Otherwise, they would have restrained me more.

I look around, trying to spot Ginny, but I think I am the only person in this room. I pull myself into a sitting position and try to remember what had happened. The knifes, Malfoy, Blaise, Ginny, the man behind me, me trying to kill him, and then nothing.

_"Drop my son's wand this second." _

Oh god, I had tried to kill Lucious Malfoy. Death Eater #1. I was so going to be killed.

But until that time, I decide to get up. It takes a couple tries, and I can't really stand on my right leg at all. My face has an angry red line down it, with dried blood caking my face. I try to rub some off, but I will need some water. Right where Draco had cut me deeper, the whole area is throbbing and red. I suppose I can't really feel it, because my leg is taking up most of the pain I can feel.

I inspect my leg, and though I can't really see anything, I know it's bad. The cut, while not very deep, is sloppy and not well done. It is about the size of a penny, there is a bruise forming a large circle around it. I am sure it will be infected, and if someone doesn't fix that, I could lose my leg.

Then I hear a door swing open, lights flicker on, and Malfoy walks in.

"So, you're alive. Pity." He drawls, dragging his eyes up and down my body, with a mix of disgust, surprise, and something else. I blush, knowing that my shirt is most likely more than a little reveling.

"Well, I was hoping I had died so I would never have to see your ugly face again."

And just like that, Draco was one her, pushing her up against the wall and pushing forcefully on her injured leg. Pain was shooting upo her leg and cloudy her mine, and she knew she should move, struggle, do something, but she couldn't.

"I think I'll just let your leg fall off, Mudblood. Then we'll have less dirty blood in this house."

"You're a disgusting excuse for a wizard, Malfoy. How does anyone put up with you for more then 4 seconds?"

"Think your so clever Granger? Well, I'm pretty sure your friends are having a party bevcuase theu finally got rid of you."

"I bet whenever you leave do something with a girl, she fakes it and goes straight to Ron and Harry after you leave, hoping to be satisfied."

I knew I shouldn't say anything regarding Malfoy's um, _abitlities, _but it was too late for that now, so I kept going.

"I bet you couldn't even get Moaning Myrtle off." I added, copying one o his singautre smirks.

I an feel him vibrating with anger, and he presses even closer to me. My breath starts to pick up, and I can feel myself getting warm. This can't be happening, why did I even have to bring that up? I knew Draco could very well get Proffesor McGongal off, (that a sight I never going to be able to get out of head) and he was very touchy about this subject.

"Potter? Weasly?" Draco gives a cold laugh. "They're about as talented as you are."

I seethe, and mutter "Why don't you ask your dear friend Theodore Nott how good I am?"

Draco jerked back, shock on his features. Then the smirk was back. "As if Nott would sleep with you. That's low, even for him."

"It was the highlight of his year."

"More like lowlight."

"Are you jealous of Theodore?"

Draco laughed, and said, "Only shocked that if you think Nott was good, and you liked his _techniques_, you'll have no ideas what hit you if I did the same."

I gave a fake yawn, and put a bored look on my face.

"Sure, Malfoy. Keep dreaming."

His gray eyes met my brown eyes, and for a second we just stared at each other. I forgot that he had just tortured my with a knife, that he had probably killed hundreds of people, and that he was probably at fault for why Ginny was stuck, broken, and bruised.

All I could see was his eyes, and his face, and his _lips_, and then they were coming at me and my lips were going towards his, and they met, and heat exploded inside me. We both fought each other, and he won, pushed me even harder against the wall. The pain in my leg was gone, replaced by passion in my body and I couldn't help it, I just kissed him back.

And then Draco jerked away, and smirked.

"That's nothing, Granger."

He walked out the door, leaving me crazy against the wall.


	4. Water

_This chapter is odd._

Days passed before anyone visited me. It was unbelievably boring; sitting there in the room for hours on end, nothing to do but think and think. Of course, I tried getting out of the room, but there was no way. I got food and water delivered by a house elf that didn't speak to me, and I was glad of that. I didn't want to get them in trouble.

I am worried about Ginny, and I often wished that they kept us captive together. But instead, she was probably with Blaise, being cut up like a piece of paper. When I had seen Blaise was a Death Eater, it surprised me. He had never seemed like someone to care that much about You-Know-Who, but then again, he was Draco's friend.

I wish there was some way to keep track of the days, but it was impossible. Nothing to keep track, and I didn't even know how long I had been unconscious for when my leg was stabbed. I hoped it was only one, and with that factor, I had been here for about 8 days. It was driving me crazy, and sometimes I would start banging on the walls and screaming, like a crazy person.

And of course the main thing on my mind was the kiss between me and Malfoy. I didn't understand what had happened; I didn't _want_ to understand. It was too complicated, too hard to bring in all my feelings I'd had about him during our time at Hogwarts. Of course, I hated him, but there had always been that undeniable attraction, that feeling that I got whenever he looked at me.

It was the 10th day (if I was counting right) when the door swung open and Blaise walked in. I was sitting on my bed, staring listlessly up at the dark ceiling.

"C'mon Mudblood. Time to go."

Obviously he didn't mean go home. I didn't reply, and just continued to stare up at the ceiling. Blaise didn't appreciate this, and he walked over to me and loomed in front of my gaze.

"Are you already crazy? I suppose I had thought would last longer, but then again, Ginn- er, the blood traitor didn't, so why should you?"

This caught my attention. I forced my eyes to focus on his face, and spoke, "I'm not crazy. And did you do the same thing to Ginny?"

"Of some sorts. Now, get up."

"Will I see Ginny?"

"No."

"Then I'm not going anywhere." I tried to make it sound firm, but I really did want to leave, just to see light and maybe escape, to be able to take in my surroundings.

"I highly doubt that." A new, cold voice whispered into the room. I knew that voice instantly, Draco.

"Is the Mudblood not listening? I'll take care of her." I saw Blaise nod, and then he left the room. It was just me and Draco, again.

"Don't call me that." I said, not looking at the Slytherin that I had thought mostly about for the past days.

"What?" His voice was liquid silver, etching itself into the air. I loved it and hated it at the same time.

"You know what." Of course my voice cracked.

"A Mudblood? You don't like the sound of your own name? Well, get used to it. Now get up."

"No."

"Imperious." He breathed it out, and my blood tightened in fear. He wouldn't dare, use that curse. Never mind, of course he would. He was a bloody Death Eater. I felt my back being forced up, my legs taking me off the bed, and walking right over to Malfoy. He had his wand, resting lightly in his smooth hands, and I wanted to grab it from him and run.

"Have you ever been under the control of this curse? I suppose not; you would have been too tricky to catch. Did you know that the Dark Lord would love to kill you himself? But he decided not too; as he couldn't be bothered with a filthy Mudblood like you."

That bit confused me, why would anyone want to kill me? I mean, if Draco had spent all my time torturing me and trying to get information, he would have killed me or gotten it by now. Why was I still alive?

Then I started walking out the door, my thoughts a nest of confusion. I could feel Draco right behind me, controlling me with his wand. WE reached a door, and he pushed it open. I walked in, and the door closed behind me. Inside was unexpected; it was like a giant pool room.

I felt myself being lifted up, hovering over the pool, and I got a sick feeling about what he was going to do. I was about 4 feet from the surface of the water, but it felt more like inches.

"Now, Granger, if you would like to tell me where Potter is, I might go easy on you."

Not even pretending that I might be able to get out of this. There is no way. He going to drown me, or almost drown me. Horrible flashbacks of 4th year were in my mind, coming up to the surface in the Black Lake, freezing cold and gasping for breath.

I didn't like water much after that. I said nothing, just stared at the water. It was light and clear, and looked about 10 feet deep or so. Then Draco sighed, and I went under.

10 seconds.

That's how long I was underwater.

I can hold my breath for 7.

When I came up, water was filled in my throat, and I started coughing and gagging. There was almost no time to catch my breath, and I went under again. This time it was worse. It was the same time underwater, but I had less air and already spots were swimming in front of my eyes, and my head was throbbing in pain.

I was brought up for air, and this time, I got a second or two to get my bearings back. Not that it really helped, water was still in my lungs and I was dunked again.

And again.

Finally, after I had lost count of how many times I had been dunked, Draco paused, holding me above the water just barely. My lips could almost touch the water, that was how close I was.

"That was only round one." I heard him sneer at me. "You got off easy."

_Let me know what you think, it makes me happy. _


End file.
